Doctor Money
In Exoptable Money Dr. Money sells items to the protagonist in the first game, Exoptable Money. He then sells you a can opener for all your remaining money and further on becomes the richest man on the planet. He later dies due to the virus he created. The letters he sends talk about an "East-West Conflict," and him asking for money in the interest of the economy. He asks you to send money with a letter so the economy can: Breathe new air and breathe new money. His third letter addresses your lack of sending money, and he then blames you for allowing the conflict to spread to the far east. The fourth one sends you a warning. The fifth one is a deadly virus. An antidote appears in the shop for money. The sixth letter addresses the fact that you have not bought the antidote, and failing to do so may result in death. The seventh informs you that the conflict has ended, and that there aren't enough people to fight for east or west. The antidote has also gone down in price. Buying the antidote gives you another letter, thanking you for your business. Letters number 9, 10, 11, and 12 inform you that the antidote is not working as intended, causing various vital organs to fail, and he is willing to buy organs from you (especially female skin and breasts), letter 11 stating that they are not working because of their origins being from trannies pretending to be women, and letter 12 informs you they must be sold at low price, but you can rectify the issue by selling them organs from real women. Non-binary organs are worth no monetary value. He also compliments your tin can (or your breasts, if you are a female player), informs you to max out the machine to create more female body parts for his own pleasure, and then ceases contact in his penultimate letters. The final letter addresses the player as he wears his "woman-suit" crafted from the female skin the player harvested from the upgraded money machine, and congratulates you on your can opener. However, once Doctor Money ran stepped onto his porch, believing that he had triumphed, his clothing suddenly vanished and he was sucked ass-first into the sky at the speed of light. Once he reached space, his naked ass crashed through the floor in his living room. His ass was sticking out of the floor in his living room whilst the rest of his body was trapped underneath his house. He couldn’t even move a single cheek! Then, his vision somehow transported into his living room, and he became a mere perspective. It was as if he was looking at himself through a security camera. He witnessed a living glass antique doll with blond hair slowly approach his ass, put its head on his asshole, and then scream, “Your scourning parading, matched! No more truly will away!” Immediately afterwards, the doll let loose a high-pitched screech that sounded like the scream of a little girl. This act inflicted extreme amounts of tickle upon Doctor Money’s ass!Category:CharactersCategory:Exoptable MoneyCategory:Presentable LibertiesCategory:Tj